


Runner

by MR01



Series: Eros [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Irene Adler & Eurus Holmes & Anthea friendship, Kidnapping, M/M, Mycroft Holmes IS the British Government, Protectiveness, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: "I don't want you to leave 221B or Baker Street so you are going to stay here. Be in London and I will send out word when it's safe to visit." She kisses him deeply before pulling away.Tears falling from her eyes as he looks at her with heartbreak clear as day on his features. "You will not fight me on this. For all our sakes."





	Runner

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Sherlock'

* * *

They walk past a few stores. No longer windows shopping or actually purchasing items.

Simply enjoying the day and the sunshine as Rosie holds her hand. Glad to be out and about. Eurus' robot contraption beside her.

Talking about Chopin as Anthea carries most of the bags for her.

They are walking towards her car when a handful of armed people block their path to it. Eurus'contraption is the only thing to keep rolling on by. 

Soundless as it opens up from the corners and is shooting dart-like projectiles at the people.

Only to be shot at with handguns the are equipped with silencers.

Irene picks up Rosie as Anthea calls for back-up. Seeing that her signals jammed she makes a run for it to the nearest checkpoints location.

Rushing with her the ladies as they try to evade the onslaught of people.

Adrenaline pumping through her veins until she feels warmth spread throughout her back and suddenly she stumbling forward.

Someone's calling for her and crying. Dragging her into a standing position or trying to at least.

She thinks about the situation and the scared ladies beside her. Then of Mr. Holmes and that he is so lonely. It breaks her heart.

There's a GPS tracker on my phone. And my necklace. T-take it. Hide the girl. I will try to fight them off." Anthea tries to steady herself. Seeing shadows of people in the distance.

"Run, now Irene." They run away quickly. Trying to get out of site long enough to lose themselves and find a phone or place to hide.

This part of the city is too empty, it had to be a set up. Taking a moment to breathe makes her body feel alight.

Scorching up her senses. She tries to relax as she recalls her MI6 training. Her far and in-between light sparing sessions with Mycroft.

Anthea will buy them time. She thinks there's gotta be a big chance of her dying tonight anyway.

Laughing lowly and to herself as she thinks she always wanted to go out with a bang.

"Listen Rosie, I am going to put this on you and you are going to be a good girl for me." Irene's voice is soft, trying for soothing as best as she can so that she doesn't frighten the girl more.

Pretty sure that she's activated the GPS. Knowing that she has to run back and save Anthea.

That if she doesn't want her to die or for Rosie to be injured that she has to do something about it. Now.

Sherlock will hate her if any harm comes to the child and possibly even more when he finds out that she put their own in danger but she will not let anyone die here.

Not when all these people made it clear that they were simply here for her.

Breaking into a hotel room as discreetly as possible.

She dials 999 pretty sure that when these 'lovely' people are gone that the jammer system will leave with them.

Typing a message to Sherlock and Mycroft. Then Lestrade. All three are signaling failure to send but its okay.

If anyone walks by they will see it and if she gets lucky they might even automatically resend.

Quickly as possible she instructs Rosie to keep running and lay low until Uncle Sherlock or her Daddy come to find her.

Pretty sure the child gets enough to be able to follow those simple instructions. 

She is Mary and John's daughter after all. Having heard marvels of the woman from John's blog and Sherlock's mouth alike.

And John is just John. Sherlock's best friend and moral support, compass.

* * *

It is the police who contacts John first. Professional and courteous. Direct.

Informing that a woman was taken to an emergency room in life-threatening condition and that his daughter was found not far from the scene.

That they picked up a phone with his name and information on it.

They send out the messages are Greg approves it. Making sure himself that it wasn't evidence.

Once they are at the hospital they meet up with Mycroft.

Getting even more details now. Which are all that much to be honest. But little is better than nothing Especially in this case.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Sherlock feels like he's going to be sick.

Irene and their child are in danger. Eurus' contraption is broken and Anthea was badly injured trying to keep his wife safe.

Sherlock is so damn grateful that they didn't injure Rosie in the process because had they, he shudders to even think about how much more he would enjoy their destruction at his hands.

He's going to find the bastards. He is going to bash their faces in if Irene hasn't done so by the time he finds her.

"Mycroft"

Sherlock's fingers tighten on his silly hat as his voice wobbles and he's feeling it now.

Fear. Real, palpable and he really wants it to be irrational.

"I'm on it." He's checking the CCTV cameras and contacting MI6 to do their jobs.

"John.."

He is thinking of Irene and her smile. Sherlock finds himself pushing the thought away. He needs to think. Find out who either of them pissed off lately and how to find them.

"Yeah" John is getting the underground network to do some investigating of their own.

Having taken Rosie to 221B with Mrs. Hudson. Thankful for whoever put the GPS tracker on Rosie.

Today Eurus, Anthea and Irene did the most to keep his whole world safe.

* * *

"It's been hours Mycroft and she's still not around. Not is there a single word for anyone who is either involved or working on finding any lead."

Sherlock is wracking his brain as he stares at Eurus through his phone screen. So far she hasn't provided any words and briefly he wonders if the incident made her regress.

Nullifying two years and a few months of familial attention or affection.

He sincerely hope not. She genuinely fascinates him now that she hasn't tried to kill him or anyone he knows.

And the bonded over little things. He doesn't want to lose that after years of not knowing her. 

Sherlock are John almost crashed a few times in Mrs. Hudson's Aston Martin on their way to the location.

Turning the crime scene upside down yet coming up empty handed.

Day one passes with Mycroft staying with Anthea at the hospital. Having all of the agents he can afford to keep just enough secrecy to be useful.

Inform all of those who need to know that her surgery went fine and aside from it. She has a couple of bruises.

Days two and three are spent with his parents babysitting Rosie. Helping Mrs. Hudson clean up the place and visiting Mycroft or checking in on Eurus. 

Sherlock doesn't pick up the phone. 

DI Lestrade and Ms. Hooper bring by flowers as they check up on Anthea. Bearing news that no corpses matching Irene's description have been brought in.

And there are no new police reports similar to the incident.

All three Holmes know that and John by association. They check every handful of minutes.

John and Sherlock go out into the busy London streets looking for answers or clues.

Coming back, surprise-surprise. Empty handed.

On day four Mycroft gets Eurus out of her imprisonment of his own violation. He knows the risks but he knows that the alternative isn't something anyone in his family can bear.

Day five brings up answers. Eurus went MIA for a little bit and frankly that was honestly frightening.

But she like the rest of them was working overtime to be on the side of the angels. Regardless of not being one herself.

She doesn't say where she went or what she did.

Only that Irene is safe and they will get to her in a few minutes.

Sherlock hugs her tightly. Kissing her cheek as he does so. Not minding one bit that she covered in someone's blood that is clearly not her own.

He's 'befriended' cannibals, play poker with them on more than one occasion despite John's horror. 

Blood like death doesn't scare him. Not when it belongs to someone he doesn't care about.

"Thank you Eurus!" He holds onto her arm lightly. She will lead the way. Has to.

* * *

They leave on Mycroft's chopper. Flying at top speed.

John looking at the area as they go slightly faster than strictly allowed when the British Government gives the go ahead.

Finding a couple of snipers and having MI6 agents taking them out in stealth mode with Eurus' help.

Sherlock jumping out of the plane when he is 76% certain he can land and live without a parachute because that would just slow him down.

Running once his body overcomes the pain thanks to his mind's cooperation.

Incapacitating a few watch guards with skills he picked up on YouTube and his time infiltrating different countries when he grew bored.

Rushing past different rooms. Scream-whispering 'clear' as he spots John who lets the operatives know.

They try to work with what they've got. Rest assured in their own skills to get Mr. Holmes' siblings, friends and the kidnapped victim back home in one piece, breathing.

It is John who finds Irene by accident. Having seen her running through a hallway as she worked on escaping from her captors.

"I've got her, Sherlock!" John calls out to him. Watching the MI6 agents and Eurus walking towards him.

John looking her over for any signs of injuries and not really finding any other than some light bruising.

Finally registering the detective's frame as he jogs past him.

Catching up with Irene like a puppy after finally seeing the person it loves.

He kisses her mouth. Desperately trying to convey the message that he is never parting her side again or their kid's.

"Did they do anything to you?" His voice is so concerned and she wants to cry.

"Not beyond questioning one of previous cases you had been working on. Once they noticed I was pregnant I think it was a waiting game." 

She hugs him again. Feeling a little self-conscious and likes she going to be sick as all the fight or flight instincts that kept her going ease up now that she registers safety here with John and Sherlock.

Eurus walking towards her, a little closer yet keeping a distance. It is Irene that hugs her tightly. Asking about Anthea and Rosie.

* * *

Waking up this morning to Sherlock vigilantly watching her was odd. Not bad because he is downright a snack.

She understands that he has spent the whole week worried.

These past few days that felt like neverending months. They felt like years and she's gone that length of time without physically seeing him before so she'd know.

She has put a lot of thought into what she wants to say. What needs to be done in order for her to ensure that something like this to never happens again.

"Sherlock we need to talk. I want to brush my teeth and take a long shower before we do though."

He watches her undress. Having entered the restroom with her as his parents, Rosie and John are the only people present aside from them.

Eurus is reincarnated. Having eaten some food with him and Mycroft before going back.

After she showers and brushes he teeth she voices her thoughts aloud. Asking him not to speak.

Just listen until she is done. Under normal circumstances he would have been pretty good at that.

He doesn't like it. Doesn't want it and outright refuses. Calling it absurd. Deep down he knows it isn't.

It's a good call. She continues with her reasoning.

"I don't want you to leave 221B or Baker Street so you are going to stay here. Be in London and I will send out word when it's safe to visit." She kisses him deeply before pulling away.

Tears falling from her eyes as he looks at her with heartbreak clear as day on his features.

"You will not fight me on this. For all our sakes."

He cannot be in here. This restroom feels too small, crowded. He needs air.

"What are you going to do? Go to America, New York? Canada, stupid Toronto?"

Opening the door he feels a little better, still he does not exit.

It will feel, be all too real if he does.

"Both have their charms Sherlock." Irene touches her stomach as he hugs her.

Making up his mind. Mycroft can help him sort out the details. John can be there for him as he help them find a place.

"Cartagena. If you want..if you have to leave just promise me you will go there. Zurich would have been my first choice but no. You'd both cry with boredom. I know I would."

Leaning up to kiss him she wipes at his cheek.

Stray tears falling down his face and she doesn't want to be the cause of it but he knows she is right. 

At least they can try it out for the time being.

* * *

Composing himself, he walks out. Looking for John. He wants a new case to solve. 

That was the case until he heard her breathing a sigh of relief and then his gears started to turn.

Pulling out his phone and group texting everyone of relevance.

He's going to host an intervention.

Something wasn't quite adding up, hadn't really from the beginning and he wondered just how many people didn't play fair here.


End file.
